While hard-form documentation may never completely disappear, more and more businesses are relying on electronic-form documentation to improve the efficiency of their enterprises. Electronic documentation, which includes text documents, audio, video, and machine generated information, is generally easier to create, store, and exchange, in view of traditional hard form documents (e.g. paper, audio and video tapes and disks, and the like). This is particularly true as electronic information management technologies continue to improve.
Notwithstanding all advantages of electronic-form documents, the management of electronic form documentation presents a new set of challenges, for both large and small business enterprises. Among other things, the collected information still must be organized to allow efficient archiving and access. Additionally, managers must ensure that the necessary information, particularly time-critical information, is uploaded and made available for use in a timely fashion. Finally, a manager must be able to restrict access to sensitive company information to only those requiring such access to perform their assigned jobs.